Retah Sosshaa (Legendary Witches)
Retah Sosshaa is an unknown witch who prefers to stay out of the spotlight. She has no military affiliation, but works together with Kye Miyafuji as partners of the Dragon Team. Personality Retah is a very quiet individual. She will openly speak to anyone who first speaks to her, but will rarely initiate a conversation. She cares greatly for her friends, one of the few being her partner, Kye. She is very confident of her abilities and can read her opponents very well, thus she always seems to know when and where to strike or when to retreat. Background To be added... Biography To be added... Equipment Knuckles - A type of fist weapon. This is Retah's primary weapon used for the majority of her techniques. Unnamed Backpack Striker Unit - Retah used one of these during her classified mission in 1934. It is likely that she used the Nagashima A4N model. Miyafuji Modified Type 96 - Retah used this from 1937 to 1939 u ntil she obtained a Miyafuji Modified A6M Zero. This striker unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power in combat and served as Retah's primary vehicle in the Fuso Sea Incident. Miyafuji Modified A6M Zero - Retah used this from 1939 to 1945 until she obtained a Kyūshū J7W Shinden. This striker unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power in combat and served as Retah's primary vehicle in the Second Neuroi War. Kyūshū J7W Shinden - Retah used this in 1945 and approved one to be sent to Romagna for Yoshika Miyafuji. This strike unit includes a modification that allows a powerful witch to use much more of her magic power, moreso than the Miyafuji Modified strikers. Retah replaced her Modified A6M Zero with the Shinden and used it until she obtained a Jet Striker version of it. Kyūshū FJF-J7W Shinden - Retah used this toward the end of the Second Neuroi War. Air Band Model 1 - Retah used this for a while in 2012 during the Third Neuroi War until she obtained a Striker Flight Suit Mark 1. Striker Flight Suit Mark 1 - Retah used this for the remainder of the Third Neuroi War in 2012. Striker Flight Suit Mark 2 - Retah used this after Kye completed it after their return to year 1952. Striker Flight Suit Mark 3 Prototype - Kye Miyafuji developed this in early 1953, shortly before the War Simulation. It served as Retah's only vehicle during the War Simulation. Powers and Abilities Blessing of the Primordial Goddess - Being an Envoy of the Primordial Goddess, Retah possesses her blessing, therefore immune to the power of the Elder Gods except by her own choice. Status Switch - Retah is capable of switching between her M ortal status and Immortal status at will, though due to the laws of the Seven Stars, she cannot interact with mortal worlds, people, or objects as an immortal. When switching between the two, she reverts to whatever status she was previously when switching back, such as if she was injured as a mortal before switching to immortal status, she would retain her injury when switching back to a mortal. Highly Advanced Intelligence - The extent of her intelligence and her exact IQ is unknown. Being an immortal being whose age is unknown, she possesses considerable experience and knowledge. Immense Magic Power - Upon becoming a mortal in 1934, Retah adapted to Kye Miyafuji's level of power and trained to keep up with her. She and Kye were several times more powerful than the next runner up until Yoshika Miyafuji's powers began to manifest and grow. Immense Energy - As an immortal, Retah possesses significant power, comparable to the gods of the Seven Stars Pantheon. Advanced Growth Rate - Retah's growth rate is proportional her magic power, much like Kye. The more powerful she becomes, the more power she gains in training. Superhuman Strength - As a witch, Retah possesses super human strength while using her magic. She is capable of lifting at least two thousand pounds. As an immortal, Retah's strength is exponentially greater, capable of lifting millions of pounds with ease. Superhuman Agility - As a witch, Retah is capable of jumping heights in excess of fifty feet, running over twice the speed of olympic sprinters, and sprinting fast enough to keep up with Kye's famililar, Kuro the Black Wolf. As an immortal, Retah's agility is exponentially greater, capable of easily jumping from one planet to another and running fast enough to circumnavigate earth in less than a second. Superhuman Durability - As a witch, Retah is capable of with standing significant damage that would easily kill a normal human. As an immortal, Retah is capable of withstanding a blast attack from the God of Arcane Magic, Lord Zanith. Grand Master of the Force Wave Fist - Retah combined her favored style, Five Animals Kung Fu, with her telekinesis powers to create a specialized martial art she named Force Wave Fist. Master of Five Animals Kung Fu - Retah has trained to the point of mastery with Snake Style, Tiger Style, Leopard Style, Crane Style, and Dragon Style. Master of Sword Play - Although rarely seen using a sword, she has mastery of Kendo and Kenjutsu. Master of Unarmed Martial Arts - To supplement her specialization with Five Animals Kung Fu, Retah has trained in Kenpo, Karate, Jiu Jitsu, Judo, Taekwondo, Wing Chun, and various other martial arts. Telekinetic Force - As an immortal, Retah's mastery of Telekinetic Force is second only to the Elder Gods. As a witch, this is the power she chose to retain as her inherent magic type. Various Magic Powers - As an immortal, Retah is able to learn and master virtually any type of magic or psychic ability. She does not retain this ability as a witch. Trivia *Retah's race is that of a humanoid cat. She looks human with cat ears and a tail, much like a typical witch when they activate their magic. She refused to change her body when she joined Kye Miyafuji as a mortal, thus her ears and tail are always shown. To hide her racial identity, she adopted a cover story that she had an accident at a young age that permanently fused her and her familiar. Because of this, she must meditate frequently to maintain her magic power. Retah face 2.png Retah Main Outfit back.png Retah Main Outfit front.png Category:Legendary Witches